One Close Call
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: [SMACked] Thin walls and banging headboards don't go well together. Dylan!fluff
1. Beddy Bye

_**A/N: It's SMACked smex! Dylan is my original character first seen in "Since That Cold November Day". For those who followed that story, this falls after Stella and Dylan arrive in New York, **_**visiting**_** Mac (Chapter 25).**_

_**If you haven't read "November" yet, it's okay. Dylan Christopher is 3 years old in this story. That's all you need to know. So there. :)**_

_**This is a more… **_**smexy**_** version than MJ's (which will be posted on her profile). We have the same start of the story but two different scenarios towards the end. Another thing we have in common… **_**we LOVE putting Mac in hot water**__

_**I **_**swear**_**, this is T-rated. (Mel! I know you'll like this!) **_

_**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**_

**ONE CLOSE CALL**

**© CATE**

"Dylan! Bedtime," Stella cried out from the kitchen. She was just finishing up with the dishes and storing the leftovers.

A whine, clearly coming from two voices came from the living room down the hall. "Aww…" father and son said in unison. She walked towards them with a smile on her face. Mac thought she was beautiful in his old button-down shirt and boxer shorts. Three-year-old Dylan thought she was beautiful simply because she was 'Mommy'.

"Time for bed, baby boy," she said, easing herself on the floor. He was already in his pajamas having brushed his teeth and showered already. Dylan's cute little feet were hanging over the edge of the couch waiting to be tickled. She kissed the soles of his feet.

"Mommy!" he said, pulling his feet up and away from his mother's kisses. "Daddy… beddy bye story?" the little boy pleaded to his father. "Beanstalk?"

Mac carried him to his room and snuggled with him on the bed. Stella brought the book to them and Dylan waited impatiently for one of them to start reading. "Fee-fie-fo-fum," Mac read in his 'giant' voice. Dylan was gripping the comforter while he burrowed closer to his mother. "I smell the blood of a…" he paused and the little boy held his breath. "Of a… little boy from New York in blue checkered nightclothes. Ha ha ha!"

Dylan gasped and looked under the covers. Realizing that it's him that his Daddy was talking about, he said, "Dah-ddy! That's me and not Jack." Stella laughed and stroked his hair. Then he yawned. "Sweepy now."

"Okay, baby boy…" Stella said, placing his downy head on the pillow and pulling the blanket up to his chin. "Good night, I love you," and she kissed him on the nose. Mac did the same thing and flipped the night light on.

Mac and Stella were engaged not long ago. New Year's Day actually. But right now, they were enjoying life together as a family first; getting used to having a little boy in his house. It was fairly easy – stocking up on Cheerios and oatmeal cookies, some Kissables and M&M's for the lady, allotting an hour or two of their day watching educational shows with their son, memorizing repetitive songs sung by purple dinosaurs, blue dogs, and talking pets and farm animals. So far, they were doing a pretty good job at it. One side of Mac's study room was littered with drawings and finger paintings – floor to ceiling and even atop his desk at work. Not that he's complaining.

What was hard to avoid was – well, Dylan's room was directly beside Mac and Stella's bedroom. They share a soundproof wall. And since when do you believe those things? The sounds of squeaky bedsprings and soft pants and sighs might not penetrate the 'wall' but how about orgasmic cries, screams of pleasure and the rhythmic banging of the headboard against another wall? They had to be extra quiet when they 'do it'. Once, they forgot to lock the door – Dylan jumped into bed early the next morning, puzzled, asking Mommy why she was _nakie_. That took half-a-day's worth of explanation. Twice, Dylan startled them out of their post-orgasmic daze by knocking on the door… asking if any of them could turn on the bathroom lights for him. He would ask what took them so long and why are there _noisies_ coming from inside. Mac just said, "Your mother and I are watching TV." It was pretty easy to convince a three-year-old.

This time, however, Mac and Stella got hot and heavy under the sheets… forgetting to lock the door, turn off the lamp lights in their room – not even bothering to take off all their clothing. After they tucked Dylan in and exited his room, their hands were all over each other. Both were wearing button down tops. Mac had long johns and Stella in one of Mac's boxer shorts. He kicked the door closed and they both flopped onto the bed, tops unbuttoned and her shorts were tangled into the sheets in no time.

Stella had been teasing him since that morning – wearing his clothes, her lace underwear, a dab of perfume on her neck, and not to mention touching and/or rubbing up next to him every chance she got. Her hand lingered on his neck longer than usual when she fastened his tie. She actually secured it on him, her soft breasts against his back – facing the mirror – all the layers of fabric were no match to the heat emanating from her. When he came home, she gave him a firm massage whilst Dylan babbled on excitedly about his day at the park. She was kneeling behind him on the bed, her chest level with his head. He would stiffen when one of her nipples brushed against his ear. When his eyes began to glaze over from the stimulation – her hands and her… _well_ – Dylan snapped him out of it when he sang to him a new song he learned.

Dinnertime was no excuse. Their little boy was enjoying his meatloaf, mashed potatoes and steamed veggies, downing it with milk. Stella poured some oyster sauce over hers and Mac's with a comment, "They were out of oysters at the market this morning. So I got the closest thing." It took him a while to figure out what she was up to. Then he remembered, _oysters are considered aphrodisiacs._

Mac and Dylan played cops and robbers in the living room after dinner. When she joined them, their son opted to wrestle with Blue instead. "It's no fair that there are two 'tectives and only one of me," he explained. It was his turn to play robber.

Mac gathered her up in his arms and watched their son lovingly. It's still sinking in – him being a father and pretty soon, having a wife again. And that _wife-to-be_ stealthily placed the palm of her hand on the crotch of his pants while leaning into him. At first, it was a barely noticeable pressure. But gradually, her fingers began to move, tracing the seams of his pants and the zipper.

His breath hitched and he sent her a warning glare. "Not here, Stella," he said without moving his lips much.

"Me? What did I do?" she asked innocently. Her hand stilled but it was a noticeable weight on that part of his anatomy.

"Oh you know what you're doing, Bonasera," he warned her again, shifting slightly.

With that, Dylan's head whipped to their direction, "Bonasera?" he said. "Me or Mommy?"

Mac smiled. They have told him that for now, he's a Bonasera. But in a few months time, he'll be a Taylor. "I'm talking to Mommy, baby boy," he answered. Stella reached behind her and pulled a pillow and placed it strategically over her hand. Once it was covered, she squeezed slightly and Mac released a squeal.

Dylan giggled and returned to the wrestling match with his pet dog. Mac tried to control his body and his breath. "You are a cruel, cruel woman," he whispered, biting at the side of Stella's neck. He later wished he didn't to that because it backfired on him. As his teeth made contact, the fingers around him tightened. His hips shot up against her hand and she began to rub. "Stella…" he panted a quietly as he could. He kept his gaze at their son, no less than 10 feet away from where his wife-to-be was nearly molesting him. He laughed at that thought.

"Enjoying yourself?" she whispered, quickening her strokes. Mac's silent exhale told her all she needed. Mac's hand pressed against the pillow; he was close. And she knew it. So she pulled her hand out and away and said, "I'm going to wash the dishes now," leaving him all worked up and very frustrated.

Stella was smiling when she left the living room and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. She knew that she was going to get it bad tonight but pushing Mac to the brink only to pull back at the last minute is such fun. Besides, she's actually looking forward to his payback. The mere thought of his hands all over her sent shivers down her spine.

And now, those same hands were slipping the boxer shorts off her hips. It got lost somewhere in the sheets of their bed. She helped him unbutton her top and she has his almost off his shoulders. He started kissing her as soon as her back hit the bed and it was obvious that there was no turning back. Stella spread her legs as soon as she felt the bed dip in Mac's weight, making room for him.

Mac wasted no time and pushed his pants down to his knees and got comfortable between Stella's legs. "Oh Mac, that's it," she panted when he felt him move. She bit the pillow beside her head to stifle her moans but they got out nonetheless. His hands were full, his left hand on her waist and his right resting on her breast. She wrapped her legs around him and enjoyed every moment of their fierce lovemaking.


	2. Baddog

_**A/N: Oh yes. I'm so sorry this last chapter took too long. Too long for a relatively short fic. Lol, but I promise, it's worth the wait.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you stick around for my next new SMACked fic (and a Danny-centric story, too). Now, Dylan has to attend pre-school so he's taking a break. But I'm not. :)**_

_**So, I hope you enjoy this. And once again, THANK YOU!**_

_**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**_

Blue, the family dog woke up with a start. His basket was placed in one corner of Dylan's room. He looked around the dim room (which looked black and white to him anyway) and directed his head to the wall behind him. The dog barked softly as if asking what was causing the thumping noise. His bed, which was flush against the wall started to shake and he jumped off, padded to the big boy bed.

He tried to jump higher to get on the bed and wake up the little boy under the covers. At the third try, he got it and began licking Dylan's toes. The boy started to whine and get away but when Blue pulled the covers over his toes, he sat up and said, "Blue! Baddog!" But his pet wasn't having any of it (partly because to him, it's just garbled syllables) and bit the sleeve of Dylan's pajama top to pull him out of bed. "Whassit?"

The dog jumped down and began barking to the direction of the thumping sounds. Dylan jumped down as well and shushed his dog so he can hear it, too.

_**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**_

Mac buried his face in Stella's hair to suppress his own sounds. He hissed in slight pain when Stella clawed at his back. The delicious warmth against and around him kept him going. Stella was losing her control and without warning, she came _loudly_.

Yet, he continued to thrust. The headboard kept its rhythmic banging against the wall; intervals in between collisions became shorter as the seconds passed. Stella bit his shoulder, her hips moving in synch with his. "Stella…" he cried out loud as he felt her tighten around him causing his culmination. "Baby," he sighed when he came down from his high. "Love you."

"Love you," she panted back, getting comfortable with his weight over her body. She made no move to button up her top. In fact, she planned to shuck it later so she can be skin to skin with Mac. The soft sheets were draped on their lower bodies.

Then suddenly, whilst they were trying to catch their breath, _the door cracked open slowly_. Mac and Stella froze on their position. A few moments of silence passed until, "Daddy? Mommy?" Dylan said, pushing the door wider and walking in.

Mac yelped and fell onto the floor, leaving Stella on the bed, trying to cover herself. Dylan squinted his eyes in the dim light and continued to come in with Mr. Cheeks against his chest. His hair was sticking up in different directions and he gave a yawn. "Mom…" he repeated.

"Dylan! Baby…" Stella said, breathless, clutching the sheet to cover her semi-exposed bosom. She turned on the lamplight full blast and saw Dylan wearing a confused frown on his little chubby face.

"Daddy," he sniffed, "are you hurting Mommy?" An innocent question. He stood still at the door, chewing his lower lip. Mac scrambled to pull his pants back on and peered over the bed to his young son. "I heard noisies. And Mommy… like crying."

"Uh… no, baby," said Stella, trying not to laugh at Mac's obvious blush. "Daddy's not hurting me at all." She did chuckle at the irony of it all. _No,_ he's not _hurting_ her, _at all_.

The little boy scratched his head. "Then, what are the noisies?" he asked. Stella and Mac scrambled for answers but Dylan said, hugging Mr. Cheeks, "I scared. I tot you having a night scare." He sniffed again. "I don't like that."

Slowly, Mac stood up from the floor and sat beside Stella, helping her cover herself up. "I hope Dylan doesn't notice the lack of clothes we have on," he said to himself, pulling the sheets over Stella's legs.

"Mommy… huggle?" Dylan said, starting to walk towards their bed. Stella panicked because she was still naked waist down. She started tugging at Mac's arm for help.

And then he jumped into action, jumping off the bed and stopped Dylan with tickles. "Not so fast, buddy," he said, scooping the boy in his arms. "What are you doing up, huh?" It was an effective diversion. That gave Stella enough time to find and pull on her shorts.

When she was done, Mac placed Dylan on _his_ side of the bed. Stella placed a kiss on his chubby cheek. Yet some moments later, he started rocking side to side, thinking of something… touching his own backside – in a cute baby kind of way. Mac settled himself on the pillows and eyed his son skeptically. "What's the matter, Dylan?" he asked him.

"I didn't go oopsie," the boy explained. "But the bed is wet." We wiggled his toes every time he thought he did something wrong. He also started biting his lower lip – something he got from Stella. _Mac sat him on the _wet spot_ of the bed._

Stella went red, trying to hold laughter and sheer embarrassment. Mac was doing the same thing. "Okay buddy," he said, picking him up and putting him on his lap. "Uhm…" he looked at Stella as if asking for help. But she was busy keeping her amusement under control. "Wet, you say?" he said, trying to find a way out on his own. "Well… uhm… water! Yeah, the Sandman was over here. _Looking for you_," he said the last part in his 'boss' tone.

Dylan gasped and his hazel eyes went wide in surprise, "The Sandyman?" Mac nodded, his face with no sign of jokes. He then covered his eyes murmuring, "No sandy… no sandy…" shaking his head and launching himself on Stella's lap.

She winced at the added weight on her lower body. That didn't go unmissed by Mac who smiled inwardly to himself. Dylan gripped the front of Stella's shirt while continuing his 'no sandy' chant. "Baby," she said, wincing again as his knee dug on her stomach, "there's no Sandman. Daddy's just trying to scare you." She shot Mac a look and smirked.

The boy stilled and turned his head sideways to look at his father. "Bad, daddy," he mumbled and stuck his tongue out at him.

Instead of being alarmed and offended, the parents laughed at that gesture. But Stella still told him off. "Dylan Christopher, that is _not _nice," she said after she controlled herself.

He stiffened at the sound of his full name being said. He looked up at her and shyly smiled. "I'm sorry," he said and automatically, his toes started to wiggle.

Mac leaned down and caught his son's big toe between his teeth. And then he tickled both feet. Dylan squealed in delight and tried to pull his foot away but to no avail. "Say it, buddy boy," Mac mumbled with a mouthful of toe.

Dylan was chuckling, giggling, laughing out loud in his mother's arms. "Uncle!" he finally cried out. He calmed down a bit, still chuckling as his father settled beside him. They stayed that way for quite some time until Stella felt soft puffs of air against the exposed skin of her cleavage. Dylan fell back to sleep.

"I'll put him back to his bed," Stella offered. Before she could stand up, Mac placed his cheek against her breast and gave their son a kiss on the nose.

"Goodnight, Dylan. I love you," he whispered. Stella's heart swelled at that. As he straightened up again, he sneaked a kiss on her nipple. She jumped at the contact.

She pushed him lightly and laughed. "Hold that though, Mac," she whispered as she stood up.

"Hey, Stell," Mac stopped her from exiting the room. "Maybe he could sleep here… with us in the big bed." She smiled and stayed there in the room, rocking Dylan and patting him comfortingly on the back. Mac then decided to change the sheets. He didn't want to sleep on the wet – now _damp_ – spot of the bed.

Dylan was nibbling one hand of Mr. Cheeks as his mother hummed a lullaby near his ear. She remembered that she used to hold little baby Dylan like that after feeding time and when he has his _night scares_. She would feel so happy with him, but at the back of her mind, she wanted Mac to be there with them.

"Stella," she heard softly. Looking up, she smiled and hugged his boy tighter. _Now_, Mac _is _with them. And she couldn't ask for more. She placed Dylan carefully between them and they snuggled under the covers.

Mac kissed her and their son. "I love you," Stella whispered to the both of them.

He held her gaze for a moment and said, "I love you, too." He was moving closer to kiss her but stopped when Dylan buried his face against Mac's chest. Mac pulled Stella closer, sandwiching their son between them and they all left for dreamland together.

_**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**_

_MJ – yeah, what's up?_

_Vipercharmed – lol, is that a good thing or bad:)_

_Seabee7 – haha, here (where I live) it _is_ hot. But with SMACked, it's _always_ hot._

_Murgy31 – it's "mj0621"_

_Mandi – the lady gets what the lady wants no matter when and where. Hahahahha…. Imagine Dylan when he hits puberty ;)_


End file.
